


Just A Shirt

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Something is not quite right with Malcolm's shirt. (08/22/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was late afternoon when Malcolm emerged from his shower. He padded barefoot back to his bed, towel wrapped low around his hips, and reached for the fresh shirt on his bed. It was two days since the captain had returned, two days since the Suliban had left the ship. He was still on medical leave but was becoming stir-crazy cooped up in his quarters and had decided to go to the gym.

He pulled the T-shirt over his head and reached for his standard issue boxers, letting the towel drop. Now in his underclothes, he caught sight of himself in the small mirror on the wall. Something was off about his shirt. He pulled out the collar to check that the tag was in back and found that it was. He frowned. The shirt didn't fit correctly. It didn't look neat like his other clothing, it looked loose and almost rumpled. Perhaps it was just his tired body, his mind playing tricks on him, but as he turned left and then right in the mirror, there was no mistaking it, something was wrong with his shirt.

He pulled at the fabric and then ran his hands over his chest. Suddenly he realised what the problem was. This was the shirt he had leant to Hoshi. She had returned it promptly when she came to visit him during his recuperation. He hadn't noticed then, but he certainly did now. She had left...bumps in it.

Realising the reason why, he sudden felt guilty, strangely like he had violated her privacy by running his hands over where her intimate body parts had left their mark. On his own bloody shirt. He immediately took it off and folded it neatly, replacing it in the drawer, having no idea what he would do with it. It was a shirt; it didn't really matter what was done with it. Yes. Just a shirt.


End file.
